


Heroes of Yesterday

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [173]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Early Days at SHIELD, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Phil Coulson is such a Captain America fan, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't counted on the cards, action figures, and picture of Captain America, hero next door and role model for a nation, to be staring down at him while he tries to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes of Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt by tigriswolf at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [author's choice, author's choice, the fine line between honoring and worshipping](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/571977.html?thread=80036169#t80036169)

"Is that a shrine or a collection?"  
  
Coulson just gives Clint that exasperated look that somehow skirts the line between 'why did I let you into my home?' and 'I like you, but...' "Mock my Captain America collection, and you can make your own dinner," he actually says.  
  
Clint nods and drops his bag by the couch. It's the first SHIELD has let him off base since his recruitment and rather than sleep in a hotel room, he's accepted his new handler's offer of the living room. He hadn't counted on the cards, action figures, and picture of Captain America, hero next door and role model for a nation, to be staring down at him while he tries to sleep.  
  
He studies the face in the picture. "That genuine."  
  
"Yes." Coulson brings a root beer out of the kitchen. "My father's." Coulson smiles. "He told me the most amazing stories."  
  
"I bet." Clint nods and drinks but his stomach twists a little. "Barney loved Captain America." He's almost surprised that he doesn't sound bitter.  
  
Coulson may not hear anything in his tone, but he knows who Barney is, having saved the one brother and not the other. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah." Clint studies the pictures on the mantle and sees the faces of the Howling Commandos. Not all of them came back. He knows what it's like to lose a brother. "He's not a bad guy, I guess."  
  
He even manages to ask Coulson for a few of those stories.


End file.
